skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Titans!
Skylanders: Titans is an installment to the Skylanders Series. New Titans are introduced, which are bigger than Giants, and fully lights up. Because of this, the portal is even bigger. Each Titan has mix n' match weapons and can be customized with real-life accessories which change their look in-game. There are also new talking Skylanders which, when put on the portal, say their catchphrase. The only S:SA characters that come back are Wham Shell, Warnado, Camo, Ghost Roaster, Sunburn, Voodood, Dino-Rang and Boomer (aka the ones that didn't get a remake for Skylanders: Giants), all Giants come back as well as all Lightcores from Giants, as well as the 8 new characters from Giants, totalling to 24 old characters. There are 10 chapters in this game, but each chapter is around 1 hour long and can be saved in the checkpoint buildings (the last chapter is the exception) Plot: After Kaos lost the Fist of Arkus in the last game, Kaos stumbles on a trigger which opens a secret vault underground which houses the Magic Staff of Doom which can hypnotize everyone in Skylands to do one who holds the staff's bidding. Kaos and Glumshanks then rebuilds Drill-X and gets the minions to stall the Skylanders while they build the drilling machine. The main objective is to find the magic staff of doom and throw it in the portal (think of it as a black hole) before Kaos and Glumshanks (now in their Arkeyan Copter) get it. You team up with the Freebots who have a chopper while you have Flynn's ship. Chapter 1: Rise of the Titans (Uncover the Titans and escape the jungle) Chapter 2: Soft Meadows (Find the Freebots to see if they can help) Chapter 3: Freebot Land (Freebots give you advice about the Magic Staff of Doom and tells you to uncover the chopper) Chapter 4: Sky Attack! (An unexpected War Ship filled with enemies sent by Kaos) Chapter 5: Gloomy Cave (Chopper is in this cave, you get to fly chopper out of cave) Chapter 6: Blizzard Mountains (Find the Oracle who tells you to prepare for an unexpected attack) Chapter 7: Arena Ambush (5 rounds of intense enemies and at the end you find portal) Chapter 8: Portal Search (You fall into portal and try to get out) Chapter 9: Doomsday (Arrive at Kaos' castle and navigate your way to Kaos' throne) Chapter 10: Kaos' Chaos! (Attack Kaos and win) SkylandersCategory:Featured Articles All old, Giant and new Giants have, in addition to Wow Pows and Soul Gem moves, the ability to summon a double of itself/hypnotize enemies to attack for them. The S:SA Skylanders can also unlock hidden gates. Old Skylanders (S:SA): * Wicked Wham Shell * Whirly Warnado * Camoflage Camo * Ghostly Ghost Roaster * Sunny Sunburn * Voodoo Voodood * Danger Dino-Rang * Bomb Boomer Giant Skylanders: * Thumpback * Bouncer * Tree Rex * Crusher * Swarm * Ninjini * Eye Brawl * Hot Head New Skylanders from Giants: * Flashwing * Sprocket * Chill * Pop Fizz * Hot Dog * Fright Rider * Shroomboom * Jet-Vac ALL NEW SKYLANDERS: Hawkrein Rock Rumble Blizzard Wizard Spinnerseed More to come Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Dani3204 Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Protected Pages Category:Large Pages